


petals.

by holyfckingshtno



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Eventual Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Hanahaki AU, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Evan Hansen, but i'm only on two chapters, idk really, jared is soft but only on the inside, jared likes to Hide His Feelings, probably, so i'm not so sure, they MAY end up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfckingshtno/pseuds/holyfckingshtno
Summary: hanahaki au.the hanahaki disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. the infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.





	petals.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this is going but sorry in advance i guess?
> 
> jared's pov

I walked to school, awaiting the moment I see my only real friend again. Evan Hansen. I stood, bouncing on my heels for a couple of minutes, looking around for him, when I saw him talking to a girl whose name I can't recall. Elena or something.

"...have a great first day!" The girl (oh, I remember now— her name is Alana!) turned around and sashayed away. Huh. Weird.

"Is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much, or do you consider that an honor?" I smirked. Okay, that just seemed pretty harsh.

Evan denied, sputtering. "I didn't— I— I wasn't doing that," he trailed off. Yeah, I could tell. But I just kept going.

I made a waving motion with my arm, "So paint me the picture here: you're in your bedroom, Zoe Murphy's Instagram pulled up on your weird, off-brand cellphone—"

"No— no, that's— that's not what happened. Obviously," he awkwardly interrupted, "I— I was— uh, climbing a tree, and— and I— uh, I fell." He looked down, probably waiting for whatever retort I had to say.

I couldn't stop myself. I'm a dick; it's natural, right? "You fell out of a tree?" I laughed in mock astonishment. He never fell out of trees. He's, like, an _expert_ on nature and trees and also climbing trees. "What are you? Like, an acorn?" I laughed once more, despite my retort being _lame as fuck_.

Suddenly, Zoe Murphy walked by us. Evan looked at her like she was the world. I scoffed because, well, I don't know? I feel sort of jealous or something. No, not jealous. Evan Hansen is a weirdo who's always sweaty and is always stuttering adorably. Wait, _adorably_? Wha—

I heard a cough from my side. "Hey, acorn, you alright?" Why do I care? He's a freak. Yeah, that's right.

Evan coughed again, more violently this time. He began coughing out... blood? Oh, shit.

"Yo, Hansen, what the fuck?" I asked, in shock. I slung an arm over him, which was a bit hard, since he was taller than me, and I led him into the men's bathroom.

He rushed to a stall and continued coughing, now with blood and... what the fuck, are those petals? This is just fucking creepy.

"Take me to the clinic- please," he heaved, voice raspy. I pulled him up by his arms and dragged the boy, who is now turning pale, to the infirmary.

"Excuse me, nurse or whatever?" I asked in the seemingly empty room, slurring. Shitshitshitshitshitwhereisthenursefuckfuckfu—

A lady, maybe in her mid-twenties, walked out of a connecting room. She spotted Evan and told me to take him to where she just walked out of.

"What happened to him?" the nurse asked, sitting down at a computer. She pulled up Google and clicked on the search bar.

I started getting nervous and worried. What's gonna happen to the only person who actually talks to me? "Uh, he coughed out blood and petals? What's wrong with him?" I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, picking up Evan's habit. I realized I was fidgeting, so I opted to put my hands in my pockets instead.

She typed what I said into the search bar and clicked 'search'. "Your friend... He has Hanahaki." The hell is that? The nurse seemed to sense my confusion and explained, "It's a disease you get when..." she shifted her eyes to the screen, trailing off.

"When what?" I asked, my voice getting louder.

She looked back at me and replied, "When love is unrequited."


End file.
